Pigtails
by imaginexanything
Summary: She looked amazing in pigtails. Absolutely stunning. I had loved her since kindergarten. Been her best friend. But she was going out with stupid Joe Jonas. I am determined to make her mine. [EVENTUAL LOLIVER]
1. Prologue

Pigtails

Prologue

She looked amazing in pigtails. Absolutely stunning. Well, she looked stunning, amazing, and other complimenting adjectives, in anything, but especially pigtails. I could drone on about this, and her, for hours on end.

I remember the very first time I saw her. In kindergarten. Cutest girl in our class. Take a wild guess at what her hairstyle was that day. You guessed it, pigtails.

My five-year old classmate seemed mysterious and appealing to me on that first day of kindergarten. Using my complex male mind power and a sixty-four pack of crayons, with a sharpener, I lured her over to the table where I had sat, coloring. She even grabbed my hand to hold it!

Although I think she meant the 'hand-holding' incident to be a 'friends' thing, I always knew it was something more.

Since that day, we've been best friends. Everyone knew we'd end up to be a couple one day. Except her, of course. She was oblivious to the fact that I was utterly in love with her. Whenever anyone mistook us for a couple, she laughed hysterically. That made me feel wonderful. But I just always sucked it up and laughed lightly.

After these occurances, the only thing that could make me smile for a while was her flawless face and pigtails.

But no. She had a boyfriend. A _famous _boyfriend. Joe Jonas. Curse his devilishly handsome good looks and singing talents!

But I was determined to get her. She and I were made for each other, I'm sure of it. By the time this is all over, Lillian Truscott and I will be together. Or my name isn't Oliver Oscar Oken.

**A/N; Well? It sucked, I know. xD Yeah, yeah, I know it's short but it's just a prologue. Good stuff coming up. So, review, or I won't continue! Aha, threats.**

**-Imagine**


	2. At the movies

Pigtails

I sat there, completely disgusted. Hmm, wouldn't you think a movie night with your two best friends would be fun? Regularly yeah, but not when your two best friends have dates, and you're stuck single and lonely, pining away for one of your friends.

So, this is the scenario. Picture this in a movie theater row, seated in order: Nick Jonas, Miley, Me, Lilly, Joe Jonas. Nick and Miley, the newly formed couple, holding hands, and Lilly and Joe, making out. Now do you understand why I'm disgusted?

The only thing I can do to try and shield out this horror to my left is to watch this boring, hippie movie. Across The Universe. They're like, getting high and making it all rainbowy! The other two guys only agreed to see it just becuase the girls did. Wimps.** (A/N; Haha, this is the opposite of how I feel about Across The Universe. It's my favorite movie, lol, but I felt the need to make fun of it! xD)**

After a few more dull minutes, I heard a slight moan coming from Lilly. I turned towards her and saw that Joe was still eating her face. That fool made my Lilly moan! I am about ready to attack Joe Jonas. I'd probably get thrown in jail because he's sooo famous and all the girls want him. And possibly some guys.

Apparently I drifted off for a while after that, because next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Miley. "Get up, Oliver!"

"Wha.." I said, and stood up, causing the popcorn on my lap to fall to the floor. I wobbled slowly until I could finally stand up straight.

Miley rolled her eyes and went to catch up with the others, who had already left the theater.

I sighed and walked out also. I saw the fur of them in the lobby, laughing. The two couples were holding hands, and I was furious. I was happy for Miley, but Lilly was a different story. I walked right past them, not saying a word. They became silent, except for Lilly, who said, "Oliver, where are you going?"

I turned around to them, with a grim look on my face. "Like you'd care." I started towards the door again.

Still silence behind me. Until I heard a inaudable whisper from Miley to Nick. I walked out the door, not paying attention, when Miley ran to my side. Out of breath and wearing Nick's jacket, she said "What's up?"

"Well. The girl I like has a boyfriend, to put it in simple terms."

Miley gasped. The air- or uh, carbon dioxide- she breathed out was visible; it was very cold. "Oliver... I don't uh... like you... like... that."

I rolled my eyes. "Not you!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, also visible in the cold air. "Oh, I thought for sure it was me. I mean, look at me!" she joked.

I snorted.

"Well, then, who do you like? I mean, the only other girl it could be would be Lilly. But, I mean, come on! You... and... Lilly?" she said, in a fit of giggles. "That just would be.. weird.."

I was silent.

Miley opened her mouth wide. "NO! Are you for real?"

I blushed deep crimson. Well, I just gave myself away.

"Oh my God!!!" Miley started doing her 'happy dance'. "You guys would be sooo cute together!"

"I thought you just said that it'd be weird."

"Well, THAT was before I knew you liked her!"

"But, I dont," I said shyly.

Miley cleared her throat. "Of course you don't." She smiled a wicked smile, a smile that looked like she was about to meddle.

"Miley, no!"

"But whyyy??"

"Because she has a boyfriend," I said slowly enough that even Miley could understand it.

"Crap. I forgot about that... stupid Joe."

"Miley, I would really, really appreciate it if you didn't go blabbing about this. I want to handle this issue myself."

"Fine, fine, fine!" she agreed.

"Thanks so much," I said.

"Miley!" said a shout from the distance. We both turned around and found that it was Nick, waving his arms up in down from in front of the movie theater.

She started walking back, and I had no choice but to follow her, because Joe drove us there.

Lilly and Joe both completely ignored me, and Nick and Miley were having 'hand-holding' time. I really was happy for Miley.

When we reached the car, we all got in. Joe drove away fast as crap. Speed demon much? And Lilly was in the car with him a lot! And I know from experience what a distraction Lilly can be. Especially in pigtails...

**A/N; I'm pretty impressed. I didn't think that a story with 305 words would get six reviews! Thank yaa. Well, reivew this chapter too! xD It's boring, I know, but, oh well. xD GO SEE ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! OLIVER IS WRONG! xD**

**-Imagine**


	3. It's Okay To Cry

Pigtails

**A/N; Fifteen reviews, yay! Keep making me happy, guys. (: And I'll make you happy with awesome chapters! XD I'll try to make this chappie longer; I've never been good at doing that. xD Enjoyy!**

The maniac, also known as Joe Jonas, stopped abruptly in front of my house. I got out without any hesitation and stepped onto the sidewalk. There was a knock on the window and I turned around to see that Miley was waving. I returned the wave, watching the car screech away.

I walked up the steps to the front door and opened it. I heard yelling from upstairs. I looked beside of me and saw a black suitcase, packed, next to the door. I immediately panicked. My mom and dad were yelling upstairs. A suitcase by the door. This can't be good.

I raced upstairs to find my parents in their bedroom.

George Oken, my dad was standing near the bed, silent, watching my mom, Sarah Oken, take some shirts out of a drawer and shove them into a suitcase.

I stood there speechless. Please tell me my mom is just going on a business trip.

"Uh, what's going on?" I wondered aloud.

My mom continued stuffing shirts into the suitcase while my dad looked up in surprise. "Hi, son," he mumbled. "Um, Oliver... your mother is going through a difficult time right now and needs a vacation for a while now and-" he said, interrupted by my mom.

Her head had popped up. "Vacation? Haha, no!" she turned to face me. "Oliver, honey, sit down on the bed."

I did as she said.

"Oliver sweetie, I don't know how to say this, but I must do it. I'm leaving your father." I wasn't expecting this, but I stayed calm. For now anyway. "It's not your fault at all Oliver, we just can't take each other anymore."

I frowned. I had an urge to cry, but that would cause more drama. Instead I stood up and prepared to turn my sadness to anger.

"You have no right to leave us! Yeah, us!" I fumed. "I'm your freakin' kid! We all have duties and responsibilities! You aren't living up to yours by leaving! Mom, you're supposed to take care of me! I need a mom! God!" I ran my hand through my hair in frustraition.

Mom was tearing up. I was ready to yell again. "You know what, mom? I hate you right now! I refuse to go to court for a custody battle or whatever." I looked my mom dead in the eye and walked closer to her. "Do you _know _how much this is going to affect all of our lives? Do you see what you're doing to us?" My voice cracked and a single tear found its way out and rolled slowly down my cheek.

I turned to walk away. Both of my parents started to say something at the same time. "No! I'm not listening to any of this shit anymore. This is retarded and you both know it!"

With that I ran back down the stairs. I ran down to my room in the basement, closed the door, and locked it. I leaned back and slid against the door, to the floor.

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I didn't necessarily believe everything that came out of my mouth just then. My parents had been fighting very frequently lately, but I kept denying it to myself, telling myself nothing like this would ever happen. Trying to convince myself that my parents loved each other, and would be together forever.

This all just happened so fast. I mean, I was mad over Lilly and Joe, and then this crap happens? What did I do to freaking deserve this? I had always been a relatively nice and good person; I shouldn't have to go through this.

Now, I'm definitely not going to say that I caused this, because I know for a fact I didn't. I had heard about their arguments. The only time my name was ever mentioned was when they were yelling about supporting me and crap. Most of the arguments were about my dad being a workaholic, my mom failing to complete chores around the house, retarded crap like that.

There was a sudden vibration on my door from where somebody was knocking. Great, parents. I opened the door, and there stood... Miley.

"Come in!" she obeyed and I closed the door.

"I just came to see if you were okay.. are you? And what was going on with your parents? I heard yelling I just let myself in."

"Well, I guess my parents are splitting up."

Miley's face turned sad and sorrow filled. "Oh God... what happened, Ollie?"

I shrugged. "They'd been fighting so much lately.. I kind of expected it in a way. I just blew up at them not even a minute ago. So then I came down here."

Miley surprisingly pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Oliver," she said, sympathetic.

We pulled away, both revealing grim faces.

"Do you want me to stay? Or leave? Doesn't matter, as long as you feel better," she said.

"You can stay if you want. I'd kinda like the company, but I'm not gonna be real chatty."

"I'll stay, okay? Lemme call my dad first." She went into the bathroom to call her dad; surprisingly the basement had service.

There was another knock on the door. I opened it hesitantly, and it was my mom, suitcase in hand. Anger filled my body again, and I had a strong urge to slam the door in her face. But I resisted. "Yes?" I said instead, sounding sarcastically polite.

"Oliver... I'm leaving now."

"And where do you plan to stay?"

"A hotel until I can get an apartment, I guess," she said, sounding like she had never even thought about it.

"You really hate dad and I that much?"

"Honey, I don't hate either of you! I love you so much! You dad... he just irritates me and I just plainly can't stand him anymore."

"Whatever, mom. Whatever. See you in court, I guess," I forced myself to say. I shut the door and locked it. Then was my cue to sob. And I did.

I sat down on my bed and sobbed. Miley came out. "Oh..." she said, and came to comfort me.

Miley hugged me and said, "It's okay to cry, Oliver. It's okay.. shh.."

I hate to say this because I'm a guy, but I cried myself to sleep that night, while my mom enjoyed a luxurious night in a hotel, without having to worry about us any longer.

**A/N; Sad, huh? I never planned on splitting his parents up, but I figured it'd make Miley/Oliver FRIENDSHIP stronger. (: Review??**

**-Imagine**


	4. Jealousy

Pigtails

I was woken by a soft hand gently shaking me. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes. Through the bluryness, I could see Miley and Lilly standing over me. Lilly. My heart pounded harder.

Then the events that occured last night invaded my head. I quickly threw my covers on top of my head, wanting to fall back asleep. The two above me pulled the blanket off of my head, and I groaned.

"Why can't I just go crawl in a hole?" I said, in a raspy voice.

Lilly sat down on my bed. "Oliver, I'm so sorry," she said.

I shrugged and said, "Thanks, I guess."

I examined the two girls. Miley and Lilly were both made up and dressed already. I realized it was a school day. "Do I have to go to school?"

"I don't think you should, Oliver," Miley said.

"I'm not going to question you," I replied and started to relax a little. "Miley, did you sleep here?"

Lilly cleared her throat, seemingly fake sounding. Jealously, maybe? I could only hope.

"No," Miley said. "My dad said to come home after you fell asleep. He didn't trust me at a guy's house." She rolled her eyes.

Lilly seemed a bit more cheerful after Miley said.

After ten minutes or so of silence, they realized they had to get to school. I wished Miley and Lilly a good day at school and immediately fell back to sleep.

I woke up after I was satisfied with my sleeping pattern. It was one o'clock and I was starving.

I stood up from my bed and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen. I could hear loud snoring from upstairs; I guess dad had skipped work. I couldn't blame him. I quickly grabbed enough food for the rest of night, including some Poptarts, a bag of Lays, a six-pack of Pepsi, some peanuts, and a whole box of Twinkies. I'm so healthy.

I ran back down to my basement and turned on the television. I opened a Pepsi and sipped at it. I was opening a Twinkie when the phone rang. It said "No Caller ID", but I answered it anyway. "Hello?" I answered.

"Oliver?" Oh God. It's my mother.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you need something?"

She ignored my question. "Why aren't you in school?!"

I scoffed. "Do you think you could go to school after your mother betrays you and your father?"

"I haven't betrayed anyone!"

Of course she hasn't. "Whatever. Do you need something?"

"I need to talk to your father."

"I'm not letting you talk to him, are you crazy? Do you have any idea what you've done to him? Mom, you're a selfish brat."

"You are _grounded!_" she replied in a stern, but hurt voice.

"Mother Dearest, you can't ground me. You can't control me any longer. It was your choice." I hung up.

I half-expected her to call back, but thankfully, she didn't.

I watched MTV for a while and fell asleep once more.

Meanwhile...

Miley and Lilly were in the middle of Ms. Kunkle's class. Kunkle was talking some nonsense about balancing equations.

"I hope Oliver's okay," Lilly whispered into Miley's ear for about the seventh time today.

"He'll be okay, Lils," Miley replied when Kunkle's back was turned toward the board. "Even though he's mega stressed about his parents and y- I mean... a girl, he'll get through it."

"Ooh, who the girl?"

"Uhh..." Miley promised Oliver she wouldn't tell tell. "He told me he liked a girl, but wouldn't tell me who," she lied.

"That sucks," Lilly whispered. "He's already going through all this crap with his parents." She looked up, seeing that Ms. Kunkle was staring at them.

"Got something to tell the class, girls?" she demanded.

"No ma'am," the two friends said at exactly the same time.

Kunkle turned back to the board. Miley and Lilly both glanced at each other and grinned.

Instead of whispering again, Miley took out a pen and scrap of paper and wrote a note.

_Wanna go to Oliver's today to cheer him up?_

Lilly pondered the note and then wrote back.

_Can't. Going out with Joe._

Miley rolled her eyes. Ever since Lilly and Joe had started going out, Lilly had payed less attention to her and Oliver.

_Fine,_Miley wrote on the paper and snatched the pen and paper and put it into her bag. She'd rather go out with Joe Jonas than help her best friend ever through his parent's divorce? Rude much?

After much anticipation, the bell finally rang, and Miley and Lilly stood up and walked out of class. Miley basically avoided Lilly. Lilly didn't realize this, and went on in detail describing what Joe was doing for their date tonight.

Miley rolled her eyes when her friend wasn't looking, still mad at Lilly for bailing on Oliver. Well, and her.

At Oliver's...

My cell phone rang suddenly, and I jumped, not expecting anyone to be calling.

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Miley. After sighing of relief, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Miley said in an unusual, non-peppy voice.

"Hey Miles. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Lilly. She's getting on my nerves! She's more concerned about Joe Jonas and them dating than her friends, one of whom is going through a tough time!"

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "Where are you?" I asked, taking the subject off Lilly. I couldn't think or talk about her now; it'd just make me feel even worse.

"Uhh, about three blocks away from your house."

"Are you coming over here?"

"Yeah, that's how the Lilly thing got started. I wanted her to come over with me, but noooooo! She has to go on a date!" Great, more mentioning of Lilly.

"It doesn't really matter. I'd rather not think about her anyway.."

"Sorry, Oliver. I just really want to get you guys together. Joe and her are starting to pluck my last nerve."

"Hmm, didja ever think that you might be jealous also?"

"Pfft, no way!"

I coughed. "Yeah, now I know you are."

"Whatever. I'm here now, bye." She hung up.

I fell onto my bed, waiting for this mess with Lilly to be over.

**A/N; Ugh, I know, stupid chapter. I needed to update thoughh. I'll do better next timee. (: Yay me! xD Okay, R&R! **

**-Imagine**


	5. No Reason

Pigtails

**A/N; In part of this chapter, I'm going to show Miley's POV for a... -drumroll- PLOT TWIST! I got this idea, and Ollie is going to be a bit more confused...**

**ANDANDAND.. D:**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIIIKKEEE, FOREVER. SO I'M SORRY. D:**

**Pitchforks and flames are welcome if you wantt.. **

Miley's POV

Lilly is so retarded. So, after the whole fiasco about her date with Joe, not coming with me to Oliver's, blah blah blah, Oliver and I had a pretty good at his house. I'm pretty sure I cheered him up a bit. But I'm still mad at Lilly. It's really unnappreciative of her to bail on Oliver and I when we've done so much for her.

I feel really bad for Oliver also, I mean, he was in love with the girl!

I sat on my bed, just thinking. I wasn't jealous that I wasn't that Lilly was spending all her time with Joe. Oliver was wrong! I think so, at least..

Oliver and I had made plans again to hang out, this time at my house. He never really liked his house that much since his mom was gone. His dad was basically ignoring him, unless Oliver had to ask for money for lunch or something. Otherwise, he pretty much had to fend for himself.

Oliver was coming any minute now.. in the meantime, I went downstairs to watch TV. I flopped on the couch and flipped through the channels, deciding what to watch. Before I could decide, the door opened and in walked Oliver. Since he was practically family, he just walked in whenever.

"Hey," I greeted, much happier to see Oliver now.

"Hi," he replied, and flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Feeling better?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah," he said. "It's been tough, but I'm glad you've been here to help me through all of it."

I blushed and felt my cheeks get warm. "Thanks. I'll always be here for you, I hope you know that."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling.

We both went in for a friendly hug, but I at once felt a little bit more than friends in this hug. The hug lingered and I was shocked that I felt that way, even for a split second. I looked at Oliver's face after the hug, and he looked the same as before.

I tried to play it cool as we watched a repeat of The Hills (my choice to make Oliver suffer). I fidgeted nervously.. it was just a hug, I mean, I didn't _feel _anything for Oliver. I was dating Nick. I couldn't go and betray Nick. I didn't feel anything for Oliver. I couldn't.. could I?

Oliver's POV  


Miley had been acting weird ever since I came over practically. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying myself, but she just seemed.. distracted. She kept shifting in her seat and fidgeting. I didn't say anything; I didn't want to make her feel bad.

I glanced over at Miley a few times and she looked very deep in thought. I wonder was she was thinking about. Probably Nick. They were such a good couple, but I think she was kind of ignoring him because she's been concerned for me. I felt guilty.

I turned towards Miley. "Miley," I started. "I've been thinking.. have you been like, excluding Nick since we've been spending so much time together, and you have been helping me?"

She looked taken aback. "Umm. I dunno.. have I?"

I shrugged. "Well, I've never heard you mention him or anything or I haven't seen you call or text him like you usually do, Miley."

"I guess I've been preoccupied with help you get through all of your stress, Oliver. I've told Nick and he doesn't have a problem with it. He's pretty busy anyway."

"Okay.. just don't ignore him because of me."

"Oliver, it's fine," she smiled.

Miley's POV

Once I reassured Oliver that everything was fine, I started to think again. Hmm.

"Oliver," I said out of the blue. "You know how you feel really, really strongly about Lilly? How you get butterflies in your stomach when you're around them? And feelings like that?"

"Uhh, yeah," he replied.

"Have you.. I dunno.. ever felt those kind of feelings for anyone else _besides _Lilly?"

"Um. Anyone in particular?"

"No, no, I'm just wondering," I said nervously.

"Well truthfully, no. Well, Hannah Montana, but that doesn't count," he said chuckling.

My heart sank. Okay, well I can get the thought of Oliver and I out of my mind..

"Why do you ask though?" Oliver wondering.

"Oh, no reason," I said. "No reason at all.."

**A/N; Okay, ewwww at the chapter, but yeahh, hopefully going to get a bit better. One sided Moliver there, kinda. But I SWEAR, it won't be Moliver. (: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWW!**

**-Imagine**


	6. Birthday Confusion

Pigtails

**A/N; Urgh, I can tell I lost a lot of my readers/reviewers. Stupid me for not updating.. D: **

**And this chapter is going to be really short prolly (sorryyyy).**

**Well, enjoy anyway!**

**It's Lilly-centric..**

Lilly paced around the hard, wooden floor near the front door, waiting for the doorbell to ring. She was supposed to go on a date with Joe tonight; it was her birthday.

She had dressed cute, with an ensamble of a baby blue tank top, and a pair of Levis. And she had her hair in pigtails, her favorite hairstyle.

After waiting another few antagonizing minutes, Lilly suddenly heard the doorbell ring, and rushed a whole two steps to the door and flung it open. There stood Joe, in jeans and a tee, with a box of candy and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

He smiled and said, "Happy birthday".

"Thank you," Lilly replied. "Those for me?" she asked with eager eyes, reaching out to grab the chocolate and daisies.

"No, they're for someone else," Joe joked, and handed Lilly the parcels. He bent down, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno," Joe replied, shrugging. "What do you wanna do?"

"Umm, maybe we could just chill out here, if that's alright," Lilly suggested.

"That's fine with me," he grinned.

"Cool."

Lilly and Joe walked to the empty living room and plopped down on the couch. Lilly opened the chocolate box and offered some to Joe. "Want some?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good, go ahead."

Lilly took a chocolate out of the box and examined it closely. Strangely, it was the same exact shade of Oliver's eyes.. _Agh, why I am I thinking about Oliver? _she thought curiously.

It was also the same color as his hair.. _Ugh, stop with these Oliver thoughts! Think about Joe.. but I can't.._

Lilly looked up at Joe, who was watching her with his eyebrows raised. "You alright, babe?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah.. I'm fine," she replied, unsure.

Lilly was the farthest from fine. She was confused. She missed having Oliver as a friend, and she felt guilty for always blowing Oliver off for Joe. Miley too.

She suddenly stood up from the couch. In her barefeet, she ran to the front door, flung it open and glided out into the streets. Joe ran to the door and shouted Lilly's name over and over again.

Lilly didn't turn back once. She just kept running and running to her selected destination..

**A/N; Oh, what could that destination be? Reviews make me write more chappies.. kay? So reviewww! ;D**

**-Imagine (:**


End file.
